Truth or Dare
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope was dared by Taffyta, and she was not really looking forward it. But when Rancis comes into the picture, it's nothing but pure flirting from the reese's cup themed boy.


**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! It's just me today. First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating on True Love's Destiny. I'm having writer's block, and I'm still trying to work on that. But until then, I will be posting stories/one-shots until I get the next chapter done. **

**Second, a lot of you may have read my story Daddy's Little Girl, and frankly, I thought it sucked. And I'm working on a novella for creative writing, and it's about Vanellope and King Candy. So by the time I get me good title and revise the story, I'll post it. **

**So without further adieu, I present Truth or Dare.**

***All credits goes to Disney. None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

Vanellope was sitting on her bed, watching TV. Also inside her room was Taffyta and Candlehead. Ever since the game was reset, these girls have became the best of friends and hung out almost constant. Though, they couldn't replace Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, Vanellope loves to hang out with the girls as often as she can. She flipped through the numerous channels and finally shut the TV off.

"There's nothing on," she informed the girls, throwing the remote on the ground.

"So what now?" Taffyta asked her.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Candlehead suggested.

The girls agreed and sat on Vanellope's bed, sitting in a circle. "Okay… Candlehead. Truth or dare?" Taffyta asked. Candlehead pondered for a moment and bit her lip. If she said truth, she may have to say something really embarrassing, but if she said dare, she has to do something really embarrassing.

"Um…dare," she said finally.

"I dare you to chug down a two liter pepsi soda."

Vanellope pulled a large bottle of pepsi from under her bed and handed it over to Candlehead, who reluctantly took it from her. Twisting the cap open, she held the bottle over her head and guzzled the drink down hurriedly.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!' Taffyta and Vanellope chanted, pumping their fists in the hair.

Candlehead drank the entire bottle and out exploded a loud, unladylike burp. Vanellope and Taffyta broke into fits of laughter when they heard Candlehead breaking into hiccups.

"That- was- hilarious!" Vanellope chortled, clutching her stomach.

"Goodness, Candlehead! I didn't know you were that thirsty!" Taffyta squealed with laughter.

Candlehead frowned and eyed the two, obviously not amused. "Okay, Taffyta. Truth or dare?" the cupcake themed girl questioned. Taffyta continued laughing and cackled out, "truth."

"Did you ever had a boyfriend?"

Taffyta stopped laughing immediately and rambled on frantically, "Wait, what? No! I'm not answering that!"

"You have to! You chose truth!" Vanellope protested.

Taffyta sighed and answered defeatedly, "I once dated Gloyd for a while, but I broke up with him."

"Wait, hold on. You dated Orangeboar?" Vanellope asked her, bewildered.

"Well, yeah. He was always pranking me and all, and one day he confessed so I said 'sure, yeah' and we dated for a couple of months. But he was so busy pranking, we never got the chance to go out on dates. So I broke up with him," Taffyta explained. "He's better off with Bing-Bing anyways."

The girls didn't say anything for a while, not knowing how to break the ice. Finally, Vanellope broke the silence by snickering. "Didn't know you were into that type, Taffyta," she replied.

Taffyta glared at her and crossed her arms. "Okay, Miss president. Truth or dare?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope shrugged and leaned back on her pillows, drinking soda. "Dare."

"I dare you dress up in a maid costume and go around to every racer's house, knock on their door and call out 'room service.' You even have to clean their house of they ask you."

Vanellope did a double take and spewed out her soda, which accidentally fell on Candlehead and distinguished her candlehead.

"My candle!" Candlehead cried out.

"Sorry Candles. I have to do what?!" Vanellope exclaimed. "I'm not wearing some frilly dress!"

"You have to! You chose dare!" Taffyta disputed, mimicking Vanellope. "Come on. The faster you do the dare, the faster we can get it over with."

Vanellope sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Let's just get this," she grumbled. "But just remember, Muttonfudge, I'm gonna get you for this."

* * *

Rancis was sitting in his house, peacefully reading a book. Since he had nothing better to do, he thought "Hey, I'm going to read since I'm so bored." He would have gone to see Vanellope, but she was hanging out with Taffyta and Candlehead, and he didn't want to be a bother. As he turned the page, he heard the door knock.

"Room service," a voice called out.

Rancis looked up, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Room service?" he repeated. Curious, he set his book down and went to open the door. The moment the door was completely open, Rancis' eyes grew wide.

Woah.

He did not expect Vanellope to come all dressed up, to say the least. Rancis blinked at the girl in his door steps and rose an eyebrow.

"Vamellope?" he asked. "What's with the maid costume?"

Vanellope fidgeted in her spot and pulled the costume down. "Taffyta dared me. I have to go to people's houses and say 'room service' while wearing this outfit," she explained.

Rancis couldn't help but snort at that, a lips turning into a small smile. "Hey, you look adorable at least. Do you really have to clean people's houses if they ask you? "

Vanellope looked down at her shoes and nodded. "Unfortunately," she said. She looked at him timidly and held her hands behind her back. "So… is there anything for me to clean?"

Rancis bit his lips and looked at her. "Hold on," he said, closing the door. In a hurry, he turned his neat and tidy home into shambles. Throwing his couch pillows around, dirtying the just wash dishes again, and disarraying his room. Just to make sure it was perfect, he ruffled up his hair, and went to meet Vanellope. He opened the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, how long are your hours?" he asked.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did you mess up your house just so I can clean it for you?" she inquired.

Rancis pretended to look baffled and clutched his chest. "I would never do such a thing!" he cried out. Vanellope rolled her eyes and placed her eyes on her hips. "Let me in, butterfingers," she said, shaking her head. Rancis stepped aside, and Vanellope walked in. She saw how badly messy the house was and jokingly glared at him.

"Really, Rancis? Really? You had to do this much of a mess?" she scolded.

She shoved him into a nearby armchair and smirked. "You stay here while I clean up this mess you made," she said, walking off to his room. Rancis got up from his seat and followed Vanellope into his room. He stood by the doorframe and watched her diligently fix his clothes back into the closet. A smirk tugged on his lips as he glanced at her appearance.

Vanellope wore a black dress over a white blouse and a white petticoat under her dress's skirt. A small white apron was tied around her waist and a white headband with a giant white bow sat atop of her head. As usual, she wore her black boots, but instead of her usual socks, she wore knee high socks with trimmed with dollops of whipped cream. Rancis smirked a bit and bit the tip of his thumb. If he knew that Vanellope would look this hot in a maid's dress, imagine what would she look like in other articles of clothing?

It had finally dawned to Vanellope that she was being watched and turned around to catch Rancis staring at her. She cocked her hips to one side and rested her hand on her hips.

"Like what you see, Fluggerbutter?" she teased, smirking.

Rancis blinked and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, not my fault you're attractive. Not that I'm complaining, of course," he replied.

Vanellope chuckled under her breath and hung the last of his shirt into his closet. "Yeah. You just enjoy watching a nine-year-old maid clean your room," she said, starting to clean his bed.

"No. I enjoy watching my nine-year-old _girlfriend _dressed up as a maid clean my room," he corrected.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back on his bed. Sneaking a glance at him, Vanellope gazed at Rancis' appearances.

There was not much to Rancis. He wore his regular trademark outfit, minus the jacket. The only difference was that his hair was all tousled, and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. Vanellope had to admit, he looked pretty cute.

Hot even.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Rancis' voice rang in her mind.

Vanellope snapped back to reality and turned away, her face reddening like a tomato. "S-shut up, butterfingers! I just find it weird that you're in this state, that's all. Nothing more," she protested.

"Sure. That's all you were interested in," he said sarcastically.

Vanellope's face turned several shades and tugged the bed comforter a bit until the bed was neat and tidy as before She fluffed up the pillow and smoothed out the bed. "Even if I was checking you out, what's in it to you?" she asked.

"So you admit that you were checking me out?"

Vanellope arranged the bed and walked out of the room, pulling Rancis along. She pushed him onto a couch and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sit and stay," she commanded.

"What am I, a devil puppy?" he inquired.

"Yes," Vanellope answered, strolling away from him and entering the kitchen, being to wash the dishes. As she industriously washed and lathered the dishes, Rancis kept his gaze locked on her. He couldn't help it; she was _that _attractive.

'Thank you, Taffyta," he thought to himself. Though sometimes they get into tiffs, Rancis was silently thanking Taffyta for this bet.

The afternoon passed and night finally came. After cleaning the house back to its original state, Vanellope plopped on the couch and let out a loud sigh. "Finally, I'm done," she gasped out, a tired smile on her face. Rancis came up from behind her and kissed her forehead.

"Not bad for a princess," he teased.

"President," she corrected. Looking into his eyes. Truthfully, Vanellope liked with Rancis called her a princess. He is the only one who is permitted to call you that.

"Rancis, will you give me a shoulder massage? Please?" Vanellope pleaded.

Rancis smiled and pressed his hands on her shoulder, kneeding her shoulder firmly. "You know you didn't have to clean the entire house. I could have finished it for you," Rancis pointed.

"Yeah but I was dared to do to," she replied, smirking a bit. "You know, for someone who dresses so handsomely, you look pretty messy."

"What, you gonna clean me up too?"

"Naw. Actually, you look pretty cute this way. I like it when you're hair's messy."

Rancis smiled and looked at the clock. The clock read nine fifteen, and it was practically pitch dark outside. "You should probably get home, Nellie. It's getting dark outside," Rancis said, pulling his hands away from her shoulders. "But, uh, maybe I'll call you if I need you to help me clean up."

Vanellope smirked and grabbed his jacket. "Watch out, maybe I will," she replied, pecking his cheek. "Good night, Flugsbutt." She walked out of the door and closed the door behind her. From a distance, Rancis heard a kart running off into the horizon. He smirked and rubbed his hands together, biting his lip.

"They don't call her Von Schweetz for nothing," he said.

Back at the castle, Vanellope was entering the castle, when Taffyta came out to meet with her.

"Vanellope, we were worried sick about you! Where were you?" she asked, concerned written all over her eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I was just doing the dare you sent me on," she said. "I'll tell you all about it. But I got something to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you be needing this any time soon?"

Taffyta looked at her blankly and smiled. Pulling the girl inside, she closed the door behind her and the two scurried up the stairs.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So what'd you think? Hate it? Love it? In the middle? Pm me and leave a comment. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**** please excuse any misspelled words**


End file.
